Parallel
by begodeluxe
Summary: Nagi terbangun dari mimpinya—dia bersyukur Azuma Genkaku masih berdiri di sana. / NagiGenka, AU.


Sudah 3 tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Sudah selama itu pulalah Azuma mengenal Nagi sebagai pribadi yang cukup sering menggombal, tebar senyum, tapi agak sadis di ranjang. Dia cukup suka mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil darinya saat mereka sedang berdua, dan Azuma menyukainya. Tapi ini kali pertama Nagi datang padanya, memeluknya dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung lebar Azuma ketika ia sedang masak.

Bahkan sepertinya pria berambut jelaga itu menangis.

"Azuma, aku mencintaimu," desisnya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Kau amnesia atau bagaimana?" Azuma menghela nafas, "Nagi, aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku sedang masak."

"Dan aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, bukan _grim reaper_ yang datang untuk mencabut nyawamu."

"Kau manusia, bukan malaikat."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menderita."

"Tentu saja. Kau cukup oke, kau kaya, yah... kau," Azuma berdeham, "baik." Azuma mematikan kompornya. "Omong-omong, lepaskan aku sekarang. Supnya sudah matang dan aku lapar. Ayo makan."

Azuma bisa merasakan Nagi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Biarkan begini dulu."

"Kau kenapa?" Azuma menghela nafas, "Kau mirip seperti bayi yang khawatir ditinggal ibunya pergi."

"Aku memang khawatir, Azuma. Aku khawatir... aku takut sekarang," Nagi berbisik. Pria di penghujung 20-nya itu memeluk sang kekasih makin erat, "Aku takut."

"Nagi, aku mencintaimu. Tapi kalau kau berubah jadi seperti bayi begini, aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu—bagaimana pun kau, bagaimana pun keadaanmu," Nagi membalik badan Azuma. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram pundak Azuma, "Apa kau tidak?"

Azuma mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak—tahu," katanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Azuma, aku baru saja bermimpi...," Nagi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Kita ada di suatu tempat bernama _Deadman Wonderland_. Aku tidak begitu paham—tapi yang jelas, kita ada di posisi berlawanan."

Pria bermarga Genkaku itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau bilang kita saling bunuh dan mati?"

Nagi mengangguk, "Tapi yang paling membuatku menyesal, aku tak sempat menyelamatkanmu. Kau... di sana kau, kau tahu, punya masa lalu mengerikan di kuil. Di... sodomi, disiksa, kemudian diejek—tak dipercaya juga. Tapi aku malah memeluk wanita lain. Padahal aku tahu seharusnya aku memelukmu! Harusnya aku membawamu lari dari sana! Harusnya aku..."

"Nagi," Azuma mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pria yang lebih tinggi 1-2 cm darinya itu menangis. "Kau ada di sini sekarang. Kau ada untukku. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Azuma mengecup bibir kekasihnya lembut, "Kau di sini—dan itu cukup."

"Aku menyesal! Kau tidak mengerti!" Nagi meninju dinding yang ada di belakang Azuma, "Aku sakit hati! Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri! Padahal di sana kau begitu mencintaiku!"

Azuma menghela nafas, "Apa aku di sana marah padamu karena kau tak membalas cintaku?"

Nagi menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan marah, Kengamine," Azuma mengacak rambut kekasihnya, "Dia kan _aku_. Mungkin agak sedikit memalukan, tapi aku ini agak masokis, bukan? Dia tidak akan marah—dia oke. Masa lalu macam itu akan membuatnya lebih kuat."

"Dia memang kuat," Nagi menggaruk pipinya malu-malu, "Dia keren. Tapi dia... ' _gelap_ '. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Azuma mendengus, "Tentu aku mengerti. Aku sendiri mungkin akan seperti itu kalau punya masa lalu yang... segelap itu."

"Tapi kau tidak, kan?" tanya Nagi khawatir.

"Tentu tidak. Ayah dan Ibu baik. Kau pernah bertemu mereka, 'kan?" Azuma nyengir, "Jangan khawatir. Di sini tidak ada yang namanya _Deadman_ — _Deadman_ apa?"

" _Wonderland_."

"Ya, ya, ya. _Deadman Wonderland_ itu. Jangan khawatir. Lebih baik kau lepaskan aku sekarang dan duduk tenang di situ," Azuma menunjuk meja makan dengan dagu, "Aku akan menyiapkan makan untukmu."

Nagi tertawa kecil dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecup sayang di kening kekasihnya, "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Sebenarnya itu menjijikkan," Azuma mengelus tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tapi baiklah. Sama-sama."

Nagi melapaskan cengkraman tangannya dan duduk manis di meja makan. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Azuma yang sedang menuangkan sup ke mangkuk.

Nagi menghela nafas. Ia tak mengerti—sekaligus tak percaya—mengapa Dewa Mimpi tega membiarkan Azuma menjadi orang yang... se... brutal itu di mimpinya. Undertaker atau apalah. Lihat jari-jari panjangnya yang lentik. Jari itu untuk memetik gitar, menggubah lagu—bukan untuk membunuh orang.

"Ini," kata Azuma sambil menyerahkan mangkuk sup, "Makan."

"Terima kasih," Nagi tertawa, "Kau memang istri idaman."

Azuma mendengus, "Kau menggombal."

Sang model tertawa kecil, kemudian mulai menyantap supnya. Mungkin dia memang menggombal, tapi ia jujur. Bahkan istrinya yang ada di dalam mimpi pun kalah dari Azuma Genkaku di banyak aspek.

Oh, tapi Azuma tetap tak boleh tahu soal itu. Nagi Kengamine tidak ingin tidur di sofa semalaman.

 **Tamat**

 _ **Deadman Wonderland**_ merupakan properti sah milik **Jinsei Kataoka**. Saya selaku pembuat fanfiksi-yang- _desperate_ -karena-Genkaku-mati ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun.

Genkaku cinta sama Owl dengan tulus. Jadi dia berhak bahagia—seenggaknya di alternative universe ini. Omong-omong, Genkaku di sini penyanyi dan penulis lagu.

Sebenarnya saya nggak yakin sama fanfiksi ini. Udah ngetiknya ngebut, ngeditnya nggak niat pula. Tapi yaudah sih ya. Yang penting hasrat saya untuk bikin Genkaku bahagia kesampaian.

Kritik dan sarannya diterima—saya sadar banget ini jelek. Dan pendek. Iya, iya. Yang mau ngerambling gaje tentang OTP saya ini juga boleh kok ya.

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
